


Unforgettable

by Muzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitalized Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Ending, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzz/pseuds/Muzz
Summary: Sam gets a call from Castiel in the middle of the night. Something was obviously wrong. You could hear it in his voice.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song. I don't know the name of it, or anything really, I just saw it before and I thought I should write about the same subject and expand the story.

Sam was In the kitchen, getting himself a beer when his phone rang. It was from Castiel. He didn't have his phone with him, so when he walked back to his bedroom, he heard his phone going off. 

_ Why the hell was Cas calling me? It thought him and Dean were on a date… He rarely calls anyways, maybe he got me confused.   _ Sam thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and thought he should pick up and see if everything's okay, “Yeah, Cas… What's going on?” He asked, sounding a bit tired since it a quarter after midnight.

“S- Sam… I- I- I… The- There w- w- was a c- car… I- I..” Castiel stuttered, you could hear the pain in his voice. 

“Stop crying, what are you saying? I can't understand it.” Sam said in a panicked voice, “What the hell is going on?”

Cas took a few breaths as he tried to calm himself before answering, “We were going to the movies, it wasn't even that far… But a truck came out of nowhere…” His voice trailed off as Sam interrupted.

“I don't need to hear the rest Cas, I just need to know where you are.” 

“I'm okay… just a couple cuts and bruises. I'll be just fine.” He paused and let out a shaky sigh, “But Dean isn't fine. They rushed him to the hospital, they wouldn't tell me why.”

At that point the phone call had ended and Sam was rushing to the hospital, speeding on the highway, not caring if he was going 40 over the speed limit.

He didn't even step foot into the hospital before he started to cry. Sam rushed up to the front desk to ask if Dean's alright. He could tell that something's wrong, but didn't say anything after that. Just wanting to know the status on his brother.

After a while Cas walked up to him as he entered the waiting room, eyes red from all the crying. Soon the receptionist called for Sams name and she took him down the hall. 

_ I can't wait to see him. He'll probably think I'm stupid and ask me what I'm crying for.   _ Sam thought.

It felt like hours before they finally reached the door. The room that he was lead inside, Dean wasn't even there. Just an empty room filled with a couple of chairs. Sam's heart was fucking beating and his stomach fucking turning, all he was feeling was fear.

Soon the doctor walked in with a couple of nurses, “We did all that we could, but nothing that we've done was working…” The doctor paused as he looked at him, “I hate to have to tell you, and I know you don't deserve it, but your brother didn't make it.”

Sam was speechless, but his mind was racing with thoughts. 

_ Shit… How the fuck am I going to tell Bobby? Fuck that! How the fuck am I going to tell Castiel?  _

He walked back to Cas, tried to break him the news. But he didn't even have to because he already knew.

Castiel looked up at Sam, biting his bottom lip, as he tried to refrain from crying, “Why… Why the ones you love the most are the first to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, it was really great to write. I was up till 2:40 a.m. until I finished it.


End file.
